


One Word is Worth a Thousand Pictures

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of classic sitcom style humor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word is Worth a Thousand Pictures

Donna Elesee Beckett hurried down the corridor toward her husband's office, humming softly to herself. She'd been at home, bored, when she'd gotten the wonderful idea of surprising Sam with a visit. Picnic basket on one arm, she fondly recalled the lunches they used to have, when they'd disappear in the desert for a romantic meal together.

But that was a long time ago.

A frown marred her features. Sam was distracted lately, distanced from her. Most of the time he wasn't even home for dinner. She'd known his dedication to the Project when she married him, though. Besides, that was what wives were for: to coax their husbands out into the sunshine once in awhile, seduce them with sultry evenings. Maybe she'd even wait up for him tonight. With the new negligee she'd bought, how could he resist?

As Donna walked up to the office, she could hear voices. The Project was still partially under construction, and the office Sam and Al shared had little more than cardboard walls. She paused to listen a moment, to be sure she wouldn't be interrupting in the middle of any important brainstorming.

"Oh, Al..." her husband moaned, pleasure evident in his husky voice. "Do it. That feels so good. Oh, god..."

Her mouth dropping in shock, Donna froze with her hand on the knob.

"Yes..." Sam's voice hissed quietly.

 _Distracted lately..._   Donna stared at the door, wondering why she didn't burst in and and...what? Confront them? She should feel angry, betrayed. Sad maybe. But the numbness had spread to her very being.

_Sam and..._

"You're fantastic, Al..."

Quietly, Donna released the knob, turned, and walked slowly down the hall again.

Inside the office, Sam leaned back in his chair and looked up at his friend affectionately. "Thanks for the massage, Al. All that bending over the computer has been murder on my neck muscles."

"Any time," Al said amiably, giving Sam's shoulder a squeeze before returning to his own desk, and the pile of work waiting for him.

 

XXX

 

Repercussions:

 

"Don't touch me!" Donna hissed, shrugging out of Sam's embrace.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her husband asked in a bewildered voice.

"I know what happened in the office today," she finally admitted, bluntly.

"Huh?"

The fact that he could stand there, with that innocently blank expression on his face, irritated her all the more. "What you and Al did."

"What we..." The only thing he could think of that she might be talking about was the massage Al had given him. Sam knew she enjoyed doing that for him when he came home from work, but hadn't thought she'd be this upset about it.

"I didn't think you'd mind," he told her honestly.

"What??"

"I know you like to be the one to do it for me, but, well, he's just better at it than you are," Sam admitted gently.

" _WHAT_?"

"I guess it's because he's a man, with his strength he can be rougher. It's nothing to be upset about," Sam hastened to assure his wife. "You're good at a lot of other things."

Donna burst into tears, grabbing a pile of pillows and blankets and throwing them at him. "Sleep on the couch!" she screamed, slamming the bedroom door between them.

Shaking his head, Sam retrieved the bedding and went over to the couch. Was it that time of the month already? he wondered. _Women_. Who would figure she'd get upset just because he'd turned to another person for a massage?

 

end.

 


End file.
